I'm A Freaking Pervert!
by Eviltwin05
Summary: Allen ends up in Lenalee's room. Wonder what will happen? LenaleeXAllen This is my first attempt at a real lemon. Please don't flame me for it! Enjoy!


**I'm A Freaking Pervert!**

Allen couldn't believe how he ended up in Lenalee's room and seeing what he's seeing right now!

**Flash Back of earlier that afternoon (Allen's P.O.V.)**

"_Hey Allen! Whatcha doing?"_

_I looked up from my playing card to see Ravi leaning up against my door frame staring at me questioningly._

"_Just going through some strategies." I replied as I shuffled the cards in my hands. Things were pretty peaceful after the defeat of Earl and lately no Akuma seem to be popping up, thus leaving things in headquarters quiet and boring. _

_I saw Ravi flinch slightly. I was curious as to why, but didn't mention it as I returned to my cards. _

"_What do you need?" I asked as I drew the cards from the deck, subconsciously placing 'junk' cards in a small pile to my left._

"_Just wanted to know if you like to take a field trip with me." Ravi replied simply._

_I looked up for a moment to see Ravi grinned. I suddenly felt nervous._

"_I don't know…" I trailed off as Ravi's smiled turned into a smirk._

"_Aw, come one! It just a quick run to the nearest town to get something! We'll be back before the day is done!" Ravi insisted, fully determined to bring me along with him._

_At the end of it all, I ended up getting dragged along. It wasn't a long trip considering we rode Ravi's hammer all the way there. I felt quite queasy after we made it to town and had to stop a few times to barf._

"_Man! You've rode this thing before, why choose now to start throwing up?" Ravi questioned me, trying to lighten the mood._

_I sent him a hard glare and he zipped it._

_Once I collected myself, headed through the town towards the drug store. The cold December air wafted through the air as the snow lightly fell from the sky. I didn't mind the weather too much since I was used to it by now, having been on missions that had much colder weather than this. _

"_What do you need pick up Ravi?" I questioned, highly curious of what Ravi needed that he needed me to come along too._

_He simply gave me a grin before he dragged me into the drug store._

_It smelt of alcohol and cigar smoke. I felt slightly felt uncomfortable being in here being only 16; it felt as if I was doing something illegal._

_Ravi dragged me towards the back of the store to a doorway closed off by black screen and a sign above it reading: __**Age 18 or older only**__._

"_Ravi…. I don't think I'm allowed to be in there….." I got cut off with Ravi putting his hand over my mouth._

"_You look 18, they won't know. Now come on!" Ravi hissed before pushing me through the screen._

_I stumbled in and was about to look back at Ravi and yell at him, before the sight before me stopped me. _

_My face felt like it had burst into flames. _

_The place was dimly lit and had posters of women on the wall either dressed in some rather revealing clothing or wearing nothing at all. Their expression on their faces resembled those of anxiety or pure pleasure, of what I didn't know of until I looked as to where their hands were. There also some videos lined up on the shelves with women and men in rather… compromising positions. I wasn't blind to what they where doing, but it still made my face burn._

"_I looked back to Ravi behind me to see that he was no longer there. He seemed to have already made it to the other side of the room during my… observation of the room._

_I quickly shuffled towards him, keeping my eyes on my feet instead of on the posters that wallpapered the room._

_Ravi was looking at some small foil packets on the shelves. _

"_Ravi… What are we here for?" I asked, still refusing to let my eyes wander around my surroundings._

"_These." Ravi replied bluntly, gesturing towards the shelves of foil packets._

_He picked out quite a few of them before turning back to me with a big grin._

"_See anything you want?" Ravi questioned, looking highly amused at my heated face._

"_N-no!" I stammered, cursing my voice silently as my voice had risen an octave._

_Ravi smirked before grabbing some more of the packets from the shelf._

"_Come on. We're done here." He stated as he lead us out the door._

_I felt relieve wash over me as Ravi paid for his items and we left the drug store._

_Half through town, Ravi suddenly tossed something at me and on pure instinct, I caught it. I looked to see one of foil packages in my hands._

_I looked over at Ravi, confused as to why he gave me one of these._

"_What's this?" I questioned, fingering the package in my hand._

_Ravi looked over to me in pure amusement, like he actually wanted to break out into laughter!_

"_It's a condom, dude." He replied simply._

_I felt my jaw drop._

"_W-what?" I stammered, looking down at the foil package again._

"_A condom. You know right? You wear them on your dick while you have sex." Ravi stated as if he was talking to a kindergartner about the ABC's instead of a private matter._

"_I-I know what they are! Just why did you give me one!" I hissed back, feeling my face heat up once more._

_Ravi smirked. "You know just in case you want to loose the title "Virgin" soon." He teased._

_I saw an image of Lenalee pass through my brain before it was quickly shoved to the back of my head. _

_I had come to grow a sort of attachment to the young Chinese exorcist over the years. Her warm and compassionate attitude kept his spirits up and her willingness to protect me through the war was touching as well. Her smile always made my heart flutter and her sad face tour it in two. She never left my side when I fought the Noahs or even when she found out about the 14__th__ Noah resided in me. She always smiled for me and I worship her for that._

_Her body was also wasn't bad either._

_Her hair had returned to the length it was originally and it complimented her petite face. And no matter how much I try to hide the fact, I knew I curious as to what she hid under that uniform everyday. Her swan like neck led into her well-developed chest that would caught any males attention. Her slender waist was complimented by her hips that flared out before going down towards long and slender legs, giving her the perfect hour-glass figure._

_I always dreamed of her returning my feeling, but quickly pushed it off as a hopeless dream._

'_No way would she fall for a guy like me…' I thought sadly as I shoved the foil packet into my pocket._

_Ravi didn't comment and instead just quickly pulled out his hammer and grabbed my wrist. I felt the head rush and felt the nausea coming. Once we got back, I took notice of the sun already going down._

_Suddenly, Miranda appeared._

_I looked at her curiously. "What is it Miranda?" I asked politely._

_She held out a medium sized package to me. "Would you mind bringing this package to Ms. Lee's room? I have some duties to attend to." She asked, her head lowered slightly._

"_You can't?" Ravi asked, casually picking at his cuticles._

_Miranda smiled sheepishly. "I have a mission with Kanda and I'll be leaving soon, so I won't have time to give it to her before Kanda shows up and you know how he is about mission…" She trailed off, looking slightly squirmy. _

_I smiled at her and nodded. "Of course. We'll take it up to her at once!"_

_Miranda smiled gratefully before handing the box to me and went on her way._

_Once we entered Headquarters Ravi and I parted ways, but not before Ravi made another comment about the condom._

"_Make sure to use before the expiration date is up! Wouldn't want another you running around!" _

_I glared at his retreating back before sighing. I looked at the box in my hand before making my way to the elevator. _

_Once I reached Lenalee's floor, I made my way to her door and knocked._

_No reply._

_I knocked again._

_Still no reply._

_I checked the knob to find out that her door was unlocked. My conscience was screaming for me to stop and wait for Lenalee to return, but somehow my raw curiosity won me over._

_I entered the lightly colored room, closed the door behind me, and took in the smell of cherries and something completely Lenalee. _

_I shook my head quickly. 'Don't get lost in your stupid fantasies! Drop the box and get out!' My conscience nagged me. _

_I set the box on her vanity table and spotted something sticking out of one of the drawers._

_Get the better of my myself, I opened it to find a lacy garment inside that I couldn't really consider clothing. _

'_What is this? A napkin?" I thought curiously as I picked it up. _

_Once I picked it up, I started to realize what they were._

_They were a pair of Lenalee's panties._

_Although a part of me didn't want to believe that they were, I could tell by the structure of it. It was made completely of red lace and was practically see through! Suddenly a picture of Lenalee wearing them entered my mind._

_My crotch strained painfully against my pants._

_I quickly stuffed the panties back in her drawer, about to make my way out the door, before I saw the knob slowly turning. _

_On pure instinct, I hid._

_The closest place was the open closet right to the door. I dove into it before the figure could see me. I quickly shut the door too; to make sure I won't be seen too easily. _

_The figure turned out Lenalee. _

_She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh before going to her vanity. _

"_Hum? Wonder who left this here… must have been Miranda, she's so sweet sometimes." Lenalee thinking out loud. _

_I glance through the crack of the closet to see Lenalee opening the box I left on the vanity._

_She squealed happily as she saw what was inside it, from my view point I could not see what was in the box._

"_I hope Allen likes this!" She though aloud again._

_I flushed slightly at the thought of her giving me something. Than I remembered that my birthday was coming soon._

'_Of course… she's giving me something because we're friends.' I thought bitterly, feeling the joy from a moment ago vanish._

_I watched as Lenalee looked at herself in the mirror before getting up and heading towards her bathroom._

_Once the door was shut, I quietly opened the closest and got out. I was about to make my way out the door before I caught sight of the box._

_Curiosity kept up it's winning streak._

_I silently crept to the box to peek inside it and nearly gasped at what I saw._

_It was a thin chained locket with a cross engraved on the front and my name engraved on the back._

_I felt my heart swell at Lenalee's thoughtfulness. She was really an angel sometimes! _

_Just as I was about to make my leave, the bathroom door knob turned._

_I scrambled for the closest once again, mentally cursing my slowness._

_My eyes widened, my face flushed, and my crotch tightened considerably at the sight._

_Lenalee returned wearing a short and almost transparent nightgown that could barely pass off as covering clothing. She stretched her arms above her head causing her breast to strain against the thin fabric of the nightgown._

_The scene was pleasuring and painful at the same time._

_If only her brother knew what she wore! I shuddered at the thought of her brother crying to everyone in Headquarters about his sister's choice of clothing._

_She let her hair down before making her way towards her bed._

_She laid down on it and pulled the covers over herself, relieving/disappointing me._

'_Good, all I have to do is wait for her to fall asleep than I can get out of here!' I thought triumphantly._

_About 5 minutes later, Lenalee was finally asleep. I let out a relieved sigh before opening the closest again and getting out._

_I almost touched the door knob, when I heard a muffled voice behind me._

"_Allen…" _

_I froze when I heard Lenalee's voice._

_I looked back saw that her eyes were still closed. I crept forward to check for any signs of awareness but found none._

"_She's dreaming of me?" I whispered, not actually believing what I just heard._

"_Mmmm, Allen…" Lenalee groaned as she unknowingly tossed the blankets away from her body._

_I felt my mind go blank for a moment when I saw her body._

_Her nightgown had shifted slightly with her movement, so now it rode up on her body. Her arms and legs were spread out, practically calling me to her. Sweat was also starting to form on her face._

'_Is she sick?' I thought worriedly quickly putting my hand to her forehead. Her forehead felt fine, but I didn't have the strength to pull my hand from her face just yet._

"_Mmmm… Allen." She sighed as she leaned into his touch, again causing me to withdraw my hand from her forehead._

_I heard her grumble in disapproval. And my heart soared at her next words._

"_Allen… Don't go…" She whined, her hands reaching out for something. _

'_I need to get out of here quickly!' I reminded myself as made my way for the door._

_Suddenly, I heard Lenalee moan and my crotch stopped my retreat._

_My head turned to see a scene I thought I never see outside my fantasies…_

**End of Flash Back (End of Allen's P.O.V.) **

Lenalee was groping her breast with one hand while the other one made it's way up her nightgown. Her nipples were sticking out against the fabric of the nightgown and Allen groaned slightly at the pleasure of the sight, wishing silently that it was his doing those things to her. Her other hand completely drew his attention when he saw her panties in them.

'She just took off her panties!' He mentally screamed still continuing to watch with hooded eyes.

Her hand quickly dropped the undergarments before returning to where they were originally, her core.

"Ah… ah… ah!" She panted out as she tweaked her nipples and rubbed herself harder.

Allen watched her pleasure herself, stroking himself through his pants at the sight.

Than it suddenly struck him. He was watching Lenalee doing stuff to herself. Allen felt guilt wash over himself before he took another step back from Lenalee's shacking form.

'What have I become? Watching Lenalee doing this to herself…. She's my friend! She deserves more dignity then this!' Allen thought sullenly as he tried to tear his eyes away from the delightful scene.

He practically fell to knees at the next phrase that left her mouth.

"A-Allen…. Oh God! Allen! D-don't s-stop!" She moaned out.

Allen groaned as he felt his self-control slipping from his grip as Lenalee continued to pant and moan out my name from her delicious mouth.

Suddenly Lenalee's back arched as she let out a long drawn out version of his name, before falling against the mattress.

He saw her juices trickling down her legs and his control snapped.

He was on top of her, not giving a damn if Lenalee was asleep or not.

Lenalee's eyes started to blink open, not fully registering the predicament she was in until she felt the weight on top of her.

Her eyes widened when she saw Allen staring back down at her with a hungry look in his eyes.

"A-Allen? What are you doing here?" Lenalee whispered, shifting uncomfortably as she a poking at her stomach.

Suddenly she started to notice what the poking was and sent Allen a surprised look.

He chuckled as he leaned forward, nearly touching Lenalee's noise to his.

"So you noticed, huh? Well I guess you're going to have to do something about it." He purred, sending a shiver up Lenalee's spine.

Lenalee licked her lips nervously and Allen's eyes watched her do it hungrily.

"Don't do that or I'll put that tongue of yours to better use." He growled, letting his hands massage Lenalee's hips softly.

Allen let a smirk grace his lips when Lenalee let out a pleased moan.

Allen than leaned down and captured Lenalee's soft lips with his demanding ones. Lenalee gasp at the sudden gesture, giving Allen's tongue the chance to slip into her mouth. Allen's tongue ran over every cavern inside her mouth, memorizing every part it.

Lenalee quickly got over the shock before returning the passionate kiss with just as much force. Lenalee let her hands wander over Allen's chest and she could feel his groans against her mouth as she ran her fingers over his clothed abs.

Once the two finally were out of air, the two broke apart gasping and panting. Allen leaned his forehead against Lenalee's and watched her with loving eye.

Lenalee smiled back up at Allen before trailing her hands down his uniform.

"I think you have on too many clothes on mister." She claimed seductively, unbuttoning Allen's coat with her free hand.

Allen shrugged out of the coat leaving him in his vest, undershirt, pants and boxer; having already gotten rid of his shoes during the make-out session.

Allen just started to remember that Lenalee was still fingering herself through out this whole in counter.

His left hand gently removed her hand and pulled her hand up to see the white substance covering her fingers. He sniffed the substance on her finger before his tongue flicked out to taste it. His eyes widened when the bitter yet sweet substance hit his tongue. Allen hungrily began to suck off the substance off her fingers, leaving nothing in the end.

Lenalee watched as he sucked off her juices, causing her to shift her legs to stop the fire between her legs. Allen noticed this and smirked.

"Is my Lenalee getting all wet for me?" He purred stroking her inside thigh, causing Lenalee to cry out from the pleasure. Allen eyed her breast as they stuck out against their confines.

He growled before putting his hands at the edge of her nightgown.

"That thing would look a lot better on the floor." He stated lifting the garment over her head.

Once it was off, Allen couldn't help but let a gasp fall from his lips. Her breast were covered by this flimsy bra that barely covered her nipples and her panties were gone, leaving her soaked entrance open to his view.

On instinct, Lenalee made a move to cover herself from Allen, but was stopped by Allen, who had pinned her arms above her head.

"Don't hide from me. Your beautiful." He stated, giving her a crooked smile that she fell in love with.

Allen slowly released her hands before going to work pleasuring her body. He ran his hands over her sides until her reached her chest. He softly cupped a breast before giving it a light squeeze.

Lenalee let out a loud gasp.

Liking the reaction he did it again only this time more firmly. He flicked across her nipples, making her wither under him. Allen began to search for the hook of her bra before he spotted in the valley between her breast.

He looked up to her, silently asking permission to remove it. Lenalee gave him a slight smile.

Allen clumsily unhooked the front before practically tearing the thing away from Lenalee's chest.

Once removed, Allen turned his attention to her breast hungrily. They were perfectly shaped and fit just right in his palms. Lenalee let a moan pass her lips again, when Allen flicked her nipples again.

Allen sudden brought his mouth down on one of the mounds and began to suck like a infant, causing Lenalee to thrash around under him in pure pleasure.

His hands were unknowingly making their way down Lenalee's body until they reached her core. Allen ran his finger over the slit and groaned.

"So wet…" He whispered causing Lenalee to arch her back up and let another moan escape her lips.

He quickly stuck a finger inside her slit and silenced her next scream with a heated kiss.

"Wouldn't want to wake anyone, now would we?" He purred against her lips, curling his finger inside her, causing her arch up again.

"P-please Allen!" She begged as he continued his merciless torture on her slit.

"Hmm? What do you want, Lenalee?" He questioned amusedly, as he watched her eyes glaze over with the overwhelming pleasure as he hit a certain spot.

"Ah….. Ah… A-Allen…." She panted out clutching his shoulders as if they were her only anchor on reality.

"What do you want?" Allen purred again, this time retracting his finger from her core, causing her to whimper out at the lost heat.

"Y-you….." She muttered quietly, feeling her face heat at the words.

Allen wasn't satisfied with this answer and ran his fingers over her slit lightly, before ramming three into her core aiming for the spot inside her that made her scream.

Lenalee cried out as his fingers plunged in and out of her.

"What do you want, Lenalee?" He demanded, the dominant male side of him wanting her to say it.

"I want you to fuck me! Ram your cock deep inside my pussy until I can't walk! Please Allen!" She cried out. Allen smirked down at her before removing his fingers from her again and leaning down to against her ear.

"I'm not going to fuck you…." He started, seeing the disappointment wash over her face before continuing. "I'm going to make love to you." He stated gently as he leaned down to capture in a breath-taking kiss. He felt something wet against his face and he opened his eyes to meet Lenalee's teary ones.

Allen looked at her worried, fearing he scared her with his slight confession. Before he found himself beneath Lenalee.

She smiled down at Allen through her tears. "You don't how much I dreamed for you to say that me." She whispered running her hand over his vest before pulling from him. He helped her get rid of his undershirt as well, now leaving his chest exposed. Allen shifted uncomfortably as she examined all his scars from the past and his inhuman arm.

She gave him a gentle smile before kissing one of his larger scars on his chest.

"Your beautiful, don't feel ashamed of these scars. Each one is a memento of when you saved a soul or friend." She whispered as she traced the discolored patterns on his chest with her hands. To her, nothing made him more beautiful than the scars he took to save someone's life, some including her.

Allen looked up to Lenalee with a loving expression before he let a light laugh fall from his lips.

"What did I do to deserve you? Because I'm positive it wasn't my clean way of thinking of you."

Lenalee felt another shiver run up her spine before leaning down against Allen's ear and whispering. "Don't worry. I'm sure I wasn't thinking to cleanly about you either."

She felt his slight intake of breath against her neck as her hands ran over the large bulge on Allen's crotch.

Wasting no time, Lenalee unbuckled the belt holding Allen's pants up before tossing it to the floor and pulling down the pants to his ankles.

The bulge was more apparent now, being released from one of its restraints. Lenalee took hold of Allen's boxers before yanking them down.

She felt her core flame up more at the sight of his erection. It was long and thick, possibly more than 8 inches long. Allen's face was turned to the side to hide the fact that his face was a deep scarlet. Lenalee smirked slightly, before she gently grasped his erection in her hand. Allen let a small grunt escape his lips as Lenalee gently stroked him.

A idea suddenly struck Lenalee. She leaned over to Allen's ear and whispered sexily, "Let me show you my gratitude for earlier."

Allen's eyes widened and he bit down on his lips harshly as a feeble attempt to stop his moan and grunts from escaping his lips. Her tongue stroked his tip as if it was a lollipop. He grasped her hair, subconsciously pushing her deeper. As she deep throated him her teeth would grazed him ever so often, bringing Allen closer to the edge. After a few more sucks and strokes, Allen felt the coil in his stomach begin to tighten.

"L-Lenalee….. Oh God….. S-stop.. I'm going to…ah!" Allen's sentence was cut off when a strangled cry erupted from his throat. White orbs flashed before Allen's eyes as he released and he fell limp back to the bed, gasping for breath.

Lenalee felt the substance come out of his tip and swallowed every last drop. She released his erection from her mouth and took a look up at him.

"How was it?" Lenalee teased lightly as she saw Allen still attempted to catch all his breath.

Lenalee gasped when she suddenly felt herself being flipped over onto her back once again by Allen. His light silver eyes had darkened dramatically, almost black looking as he stared intensely back down at her.

"I want you. **Now.**" He growled gripping her hips to his, letting her feel his erection against her folds. Lenalee let a smile form on her face as she gently cupped Allen's cheek.

"I'm yours." She replied softly, watching as his eyes widened before his lips found hers in a desperate kiss.

Lenalee eagerly responded to it as she felt him position himself at her entrance. He stopped the kiss and looked down at her, breathlessly asking her permission to continue. When she nodded he mentally jumped for joy.

Suddenly something flashed through his head and he quickly got. Lenalee whined slightly at the loss of heat but quickly satisfied when Allen returned to his spot on top of her with a small foil packet.

"Never in my life did I think I would be thanking Ravi for this." Allen muttered quietly as he ripped open the packet and rolled the condom onto his length.

Lenalee giggled softly but was sobered up by the look in Allen's eyes.

"Please tell me this is what you want. I don't want to hurt you just to satisfy myself." Allen pleaded quietly. Despite his down stairs protest, his conscience won this round hands down.

She smiled up at Allen for his thoughtfulness and gently kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear something Allen only dreamed she would say to him.

"Of course I want this, silly. I love you."

Allen could feel the prickle of tears in the back of his eyes and looked down at the girl who was offering herself up to him, the guy who killed his father and had failed to protect his friends back than.

"I really don't deserve you." He whispered to her, kissing her forehead appreciatively.

He quickly plunged into her, silencing her cry of agony with a passionate kiss. He kissed away the tears that fell from her eyes and he kept himself from moving until she gave the okay.

The feeling being inside Lenalee was something Allen could not describe with words. It squeezed him to the point where he might just suffocate, but it had such a warm feeling as well that he felt himself struggling to keep still.

He then felt Lenalee move her hips slightly and bite down on his lower lip to keep from losing it.

"P-please Lenalee, don't do something like that… I won't forgive myself if I loose control." He pleaded quietly.

She didn't though, in fact, did it harder than before. She lightly bit his ear and whispered to him, "Maybe I want you to loose control, maybe I want to see how good Allen Walker can make a woman feel, and maybe I would enjoy it all too."

Allen felt her thrust her hips forward to emphasis her point and he let himself moan quietly.

"Do you like that, Allen? Do you?" Lenalee whispered again, running her hands down his chest and abs to increase his pleasure rate.

Allen let another moan escape his mouth when Lenalee pressed her breast against his chest, rubbing herself up and down it.

"Allen….." She purred taking one of her hands and began to grope her breast like earlier. She moaned as she thrust against him and squeezed and tweaked her nipples.

Allen watched with half-lidded eyes as Lenalee pleasured herself under him. The scene was erotic and Allen had no idea how long his self-control was going to last.

"A-Allen! P-please….. Oh God…. Touch me.."

His self-control snapped.

He withdrew himself from her core before thrusting back in, causing Lenalee's eyes to go wide. Her back than arched up, as she began to really pant now. Liking her reaction, Allen did it again but this time not stopping.

He grunted along with her as he kept thrusting into her slowly.

"A-Allen….. Harder….. Faster…." He heard Lenalee pant out as she began to meet his thrust with her own.

Allen suddenly let out a animalistic growl before he started to thrust into harder than before. He heard her pants turn to screams.

He felt the coil inside him start to tighten again. Not wanting to finish before Lenalee, his fingers went to where they were connected at and felt a small nub. He rubbed that nub with all his might and he felt Lenalee's wall tighten around him suddenly, causing him to gasp out as they squeezed him harder until he felt his release.

"Allen!"

"Lenalee!"

Their orgasms left them tired and sweaty, but extremely satisfied. Allen rolled over so that he was laying on his side facing Lenalee. He withdrew himself from her and pulled off the used condom. Lenalee snuggled against Allen's chest and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered happily, letting her eyes drift close for a moment.

Allen kissed her cheek softly before whispering, "I love you too."

The two laid in silence until Lenalee spoke up, "Allen?" Lenalee questioned.

"Hmm?" Allen hummed resting his head on top of Lenalee's.

"You're a pervert." She stated with a light giggle following after.

Allen smiled for a moment before intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I guess I am." He replied, silently reminding himself to go back to the Drug Store with Ravi sometime.


End file.
